


Поцелуи

by Sleepy_Tom



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Sex, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Tom/pseuds/Sleepy_Tom
Summary: «Она постоянно лезет целоваться. У меня уже губы стерлись!» ©О по уши влюбленной Инквизиторше, бесконечных поцелуях и глупых шутках.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Поцелуи

Скарлетт Тревельян — Вестница Андрасте, леди Инквизитор — представляла из себя сильную и достойную женщину, готовую повести за собой целый народ, готовую спасти всех, кто попросит о помощи. Она вселяла надежду и даровала веру. Глядя на нее, можно с уверенностью сказать, что Инквизиция, да что там, весь Тедас в безопасности. Она представала такой перед всеми, когда это было необходимостью, но стоило оказаться за закрытыми дверьми, в ее покоях или в ставке командования, когда никого поблизости нет, Скарлетт становилась самой собой — магессой с мягким характером, со своими слабостями и страхами. Ее редко, кто видел такой.

Но, пожалуй, именно Каллен удостоился чести быть рядом с ней в моменты, когда она просто была самой собой. Скарлетт еще в Убежище, задолго до нападения Кальперии и Корифея, подавала ему знаки внимания, намекая, что хотелось бы стать <i>немного</i> ближе друг другу. Правда, в тот момент Резерфорд был убежден в том, что романы подождут. Они все-таки на войне.

И… кто же знал, чем всё обернется? Кто знал, что Скарлетт будет такой нежной и ранимой, такой влюбленной по уши в него? Она буквально лелеяла и трепетала. Постоянно приходила к нему в башню и отвлекала от дел, целовала, доводя до легкого исступления. Так, что потом болели губы (хотя ему казалось, что подобное физически невозможно). Каллен поначалу таким вниманием с ее стороны был обескуражен. Даже как-то не верилось, что он мог нравиться хоть кому-то _настолько_ сильно. Но потом, когда Тревельян снова уезжала на целые недели в неизвестность то в Ферелден, то в Орлей, ему начинало не хватать повышенного внимания к собственной персоне.

Сейчас же он старательно пытался сосредоточиться на отчетах, но сидевшая магесса на левом краю стола, изящно сложившая ногу на ногу, не позволяла даже думать о работе. Взгляд Каллена то и дело скользил по упругим бедрам, обтянутым в ткань бежевых штанов ее камзола. Он ссутулился, утыкаясь носом в бумаги, краем уха слыша, как Тревельян хихикнула.

— Скарлетт, милая, давай встретимся чуть позже? — взвыл Каллен, отрываясь от бумаг и щенячьими глазками смотря на нее. Скарлетт прикусила нижнюю губу от умиления. — Мне нужно прочитать отчеты и разобрать почту как можно скорее. Если ты меня будешь отвлекать, я не управлюсь до следующего утра.

— Ничего. Инквизитор выделяет тебе время на обеденный перерыв, — усмехнулась Тревельян и легким движением головы откинула падающие пряди красных волос на лицо. — Каллен, я завтра уезжаю в Западный Предел.

— Я помню, — буркнул Резерфорд.

— Каллен, — ласково позвала Скарлетт, и мужчина наконец оторвался от бумаг, поймав на себе влюбленный взгляд оранжево-зеленоватых глаз. В свете солнца они всегда напоминали ему плавленый янтарь. Командор, вздыхая, поднялся с места. — Ух, чего так тяжело вздыхаешь, как будто я тебя отвлекаю от дела всей твоей жизни?

— Может быть, так оно и есть, — со смешком ответил бывший храмовник. Он остановился ровно напротив девушки, которая выпрямилась и сильнее вскинула голову. Маггеса зацепилась пальцами за края бордовой накидки Каллена. Ее глаза томно заблестели. Это могло означать только одно — она хочет поцелуй. Очень сильно хочет.

— Один поцелуй, Каллен, — шепнула Тревельян, потянув его за накидку на себя.

— Может, выйдем отсюда? В любой момент могут прийти, — возмутился он и неуверенно наклонился. Между их лицами остались считанные сантиметры. — Скарлетт, а если нас увидят?

— Пускай. Нас и так видят каждый раз на крепостной стене, — горячо выдохнула магесса, обжигая своим дыханием губы Каллена. — Ну давай же. Не ломайся, мой милый командор.

— Я не ломаюсь.

— А чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

— Просто ты меня зацелуешь до смерти.

— А ты, что, против? — хихикнула Тревельян и чмокнула его в шрам над губой. Каллен тотчас растаял, покачав головой. Поначалу поцелуй был легким, практически невесомым, но недолго. Скарлетт стала настойчивой и требовательной. Ее язык скользнул по губам Каллена. Пальцы крепче сжали ткань накидки командира, заставляя его сильнее податься вперед. Каллен чувствовал, как голова закружилась, и держать равновесие с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее.

Воздух в легких предательски заканчивался. Резерфорд первым отстранился, а Скарлетт расплылась в нежной улыбке, облизывая губы. Да, это определенно то, что ей нужно каждый день, чтобы настроение стало просто прекрасным. В дороге поцелуев любимого командира будет очень сильно не хватать. Тревельян соскочила со стола, подступила к Каллену вплотную, а он в свою очередь обнял ее за талию.

— Ты довольна?

— Да, но это не значит, что я от тебя так просто отделаюсь, — шепнула Скарлетт, в следующее мгновение обескураженно охнув, потому что рука Каллена бесстыдно скользнула промеж ее ног, щипая за ягодицу. — _Создатель всемогущий_ , командор, что это вы делаете?

Каллен лукаво улыбнулся, тем самым давая понять, что еще отыграется. Девушка хотела накинуться на него с очередным поцелуем, но дверь в башню так не вовремя открылась. На пороге появился интендант. Инквизитор тотчас отскочила к книжному стеллажу, а Каллен, покраснев с ног до головы, отвернулся к окну. Дыхание Создателя, какой стыд! Благо интендант был настолько увлечен чтением принесенного отчета, что даже ничего не заметил.

— Командор, тут отчет из Внутренних земель, — серьезно заговорил интендант. Каллен, негромко откашлявшись, попросил его оставить на столе и внимательно проследил за тем, как Тревельян, робко помахав рукой, бесшумно направилась на выход из башни. Больше в этот день они не виделись, и Резерфорд наконец целиком сосредоточился на работе, от которой так любила отвлекать Инквизитор. На губах он до сих пор чувствовал ее вкус. В голову закрадывались разные неприличные образы о том, как он действительно укладывает магессу на свой стол, а потом… Нет, не стоит продолжать, иначе Каллен совсем не сможет продолжить работу.

  
***

Она уехала в Западный предел на долгих три недели. Пару раз приходили отчеты о закрытых разрывах и захваченной крепости, даже требование о том, чтобы он отправил своих солдат построить вышки, которые смогут поглощать ядовитый природный газ. Но это все были пустяки, по сравнению с тем, какие письма она писала лично ему. Сердце от каждой строчки в груди сжималось, и внутри разливалось волшебное тепло. Каллен понимал, каким был дураком, каждый раз отнекиваясь от ненавязчивых поцелуев Скарлетт. Именно поцелуев ему не хватало больше всего.

Удивительно, что в поездку в Западный предел она не взяла с собой Дориана, хотя всюду таскала за собой тевинтерского мага, с которым общалась, наверное, лучше всех в Скайхолде. Порой Каллену казалось, что Скарлетт относилась к Павусу с большим доверием, чем к нему. Глупость, конечно, но Резерфорд не мог спокойно смотреть, как они обмениваются шутками и так непринужденно разговаривают обо всем на свете.   
Может быть, в нем говорила банальная ревность или что-то еще. Все-таки Скарлетт, хоть и была влюбленной в него по уши, но доверяла пока далеко не все свои самые сокровенные тайны. Поэтому сейчас выдалась прекрасная возможность поговорить с Дорианом о Тревельян с глазу на глаз.

Каллен редко забредал в эту часть замка, библиотеку (честно говоря, он здесь никогда и не был), но сейчас разговор с Дорианом крайне необходим для "всеобщего" блага. Здесь царила умиротворяющая атмосфера: тихо потрескивал горящий огонь факелов, слышался шелест перелистываемых страниц, шуршание крыльев воронов, которые жили под самой крышей, и шепот разговоров. Никто даже не обратил внимание на появление самого командира Инквизиции, который делал вид, что ищет на стеллажах нужную книгу, постепенно подбираясь все ближе к месту обитания Дориана.

— И долго ты будешь ходить вокруг да около? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Павус, даже не отрывая взгляда от книги.

— Я не… _Дыхание Создателя,_ — тихо пробормотал себе под нос Каллен и опустился на стул, стоявший неподалеку от Дориана. Командир устало растер шею рукой. Он даже не знал, с чего стоило начать разговор. — Дориан, почему Скар… миледи Инквизитор так тебе доверяет?

Маг отвлекся от текста, и его любопытный взгляд остановился прямо на Каллене.

— В каком смысле?

— Во всех смыслах. Не знаю, мне кажется, что она недостаточно откровенна со мной, — неловко признался Каллен, бегло улыбаясь.

— Да ты просто ревнуешь, мой дорогой, — добродушно рассмеялся Дориан. — Ты только об этом хотел со мной поговорить? Или еще хочешь устроить душеизлияние? Я — весь внимание. Мне будет, что Скарли рассказать.

— О нет-нет-нет! Не надо ничего ей говорить, — молил Каллен, всплеснув руками, а Дориан снова усмехнулся. — Я не думаю, что она поймет. Можно сказать, что я хочу немного пожаловаться...

— Серьезно? Тебя что-то не устраивает в отношениях с ней?

— Не то, что бы не устраивает… Вернее, — мужчина замялся, потупив взгляд, — меня немного смущает то, что она столько внимания уделяет мне. Она постоянно… Постоянно лезет целоваться.

— Нашел на что жаловаться, — громко расхохотался Дориан, и Каллен тотчас на него шикнул, боясь, что их услышат любопытные уши. — Серьезно. Ты, Каллен, выдумываешь какие-то дурацкие проблемы. Скарлетт к тебе со всей душой, а ты…

— Я понимаю! — возмутился Резерфорд, перебивая Дориана. — Просто…

— Я ничего тебе посоветовать не могу. Если тебе не нравится такое отношение девушки к себе, то расстанься с ней. В чем проблема? — пожал плечами маг, снова утыкаясь в текст книги. — Я напишу ей, что ты недоволен.

— Нет! Ни в коем случае! Проклятье, — выругался Каллен и резко подскочил с места. — Все так сложно. Может быть, я действительно выдумываю проблемы на пустом месте, потому что не привык к такому хорошему отношению? Создатель…

— Скоро весь этот конфетно-букетный период закончится, и ты прибежишь ко мне жаловаться, что она тебе недостаточно внимания уделяет. Точно тебе говорю.

Дориан тихонько прыснул от смеха, наблюдая за командором, который устало потер рукой лоб, а затем обернулся к магу лицом, с самым серьезным видом спросив:

— Может быть, посоветуешь что-нибудь? Как мне лучше отблагодарить ее?

В глазах Павуса мгновенно загорелись игривые искры. О, он знал массу способов, которые могли бы понравится Скарлетт, которые могли бы вскружить ей голову так, что потом она неделю не сможет нормально ходить. Правда, Дориан сомневался, что командир воспользуется и половиной того, что он насоветовал ему в тот день. Уши бывшего храмовника полыхали так, будто он прочитал все выпуски «Распутной вдовы» залпом, или будто бы Варрик сочинил про него и Инквизитора чересчур пикантную историю. Дориан долго не мог после успокоиться и перестать хитро посмеиваться. Жаль, Скарлетт не видела этого прекрасного зрелища.

  
***

Родной Скайхолд встречал Скарлетт уже не полуразрушенными башнями и царившей вокруг разрухой, а настоящим порядком. На главном здании виднелось знамя Инквизиции, развевавшееся на ветру, кое-где поставили стекла, почти всю крепостную стену отремонтировали, отстроив заново. Только крышу знакомой башни так и не удосужились починить. Или кое-кто настоял на том, чтобы отложить это дело до самого последнего момента. Тревельян недовольно покачала головой, цокнув языком, едва ли не проигнорировав замечание Жозефины по поводу строительных работ.

— Когда отремонтируют эту башню? — спросила Скарлетт, указывая на башню Каллена, старательно делая вид, что не знала, кто там расположился. Жозефина удивленно похлопала глазами. Кажется, в маленькую ложь посол поверила без всякого труда. Или же она настолько была увлечена мыслями о размещении прибывающих гостей, что не обратила никакого внимания.

— Командир Каллен просил заняться этим в последнюю очередь, — ответила Монтилье.

— То есть ему прекрасно живется с дырой в потолке? — фыркнула магесса и приветливо помахала рукой Дориану, появившемуся во дворе. — Там же жутко холодно.

Посол вскинула брови, а темные глаза заинтересованно блеснули. Тревельян осеклась, понимая, что ляпнула.

— Наверное. Я не могу знать точно… — попыталась оправдаться девушка, нервно улыбнувшись. — Ладно. Разберись с этим, Жози. Насчет гостей переговорим чуть позже, — Скарлетт как можно быстрее ретировалась, уже подбегая к Дориану и хватая его под руку. — Дориан, ты мое спасение!

— Что ты опять учудила, дорогая подруга? — рассмеялся Павус. Они неспешным шагом направились к саду Скайхолда, где нашли свое прибежище церковники, не обращавшие никакого внимания на горшки с эльфийским корнем, который так любила Инквизитор. Сама девушка сейчас увлеченно рассказала Дориану, как чуть не спалила всю свою контору перед Жозефиной, а после резко переключилась на истории, накопившиеся в Западном пределе. — Знаешь, такими стараниями вы только сильнее подогреваете интерес к себе. Почему бы вам не перестать скрываться?

— Ты, что, сдурел? — возмущенно вспылила Тревельян.

— Вовсе нет.

— Все же будут только это обсуждать. В Орлее точно. Нам такого внимания не нужно, — пробормотала девушка, тяжко вздыхая. — По крайней мере, сейчас.

— А что плохого? Сама подумай, первые месяца два вы будете в центре внимания, а потом от вас все отстанут, — улыбнулся Дориан.

— Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, Дориан, — нахмурилась Скарлетт, и они присели на одну из свободных скамеек в тени деревьев. Магесса сложила руки на бедрах, порой то сжимая, то разжимая левую ладонь в кулак. Метка иногда давала знать о себе. — Произошло что-нибудь интересное за время, пока меня не было?

Павус лукаво улыбнулся, и девушка мгновенно поняла, что ближайший час точно будет выслушивать различные слухи, собранные тевинтерцем за прошедшие недели. Она навострила уши, даже не подозревая, что ее ждет.

  
***

Как назло Тревельян не появлялась на пороге башни Каллена всю следующую неделю. А командир ждал, как преданный пес, и надеялся, что вот-вот она нагрянет, поэтому подскакивал с места всякий раз, стоило хоть кому-то появиться на пороге. Но это был либо интендант, либо Кассандра, либо еще кто-нибудь из солдат, но не Скарлетт. Резерфорд даже начал думать, что девушка увлеклась работой, и ей стало просто не до него. Внимания действительно не хватало.

В один из дней, прогуливаясь по крепостной стене, командир заметил Инквизитора, разговаривающую с Сэрой, и всё его лицо просияло от счастья. Мысли начали метаться. Сердце в груди забилось чаще. Каллен улыбнулся, думая, что магесса наконец уделит ему пару свободных минут, но Тревельян как будто специально даже не посмотрела в сторону башни, после разговора вовсе направилась в замок, а взгляд Каллена остановился на той части Скайхолда, где располагалась библиотека.

— Дориан… — злобно процедил сквозь зубы Резерфорд, обвиняя мага в их непонятной размолвке. Не могла же Скарлетт просто так его игнорировать? Павус все разболтал, и девушка решила таким образом проучить командира. Что ж, получалось весьма неплохо, потому что Каллен уже практически изнывал от недостатка общения с Тревельян, которая каждую свою свободную минуту проводила рядом с ним, неподалеку, а по приезде всегда первым делом бежала в его башню, чтобы быстро поцеловать.

— Вы что-то сказали, командир? — пролепетал интендант, появившийся рядом с очередным отчетом.

— Нет, — отчеканил он и забрал отчет. Правда, сосредоточиться на тексте не получилось. Каллен не переставал думать о Скарлетт, которая вернулась в замок. И когда будет следующий военный совет? Он бы мог оставить ее после и во всем объясниться. В первую очередь, конечно, извиниться, а после попытаться дать понять, что он безумно соскучился по ее поцелуям. <i>И не только.</i>

Время медленно близилось к обеду. Каллен терпеливо ждал наступления вечера, чтобы пойти в покои к Инквизитору, но терпение с каждым часом заканчивалось. Никакого сосредоточения. Все отчеты и рапорты он откладывал, никак не в силах перестать думать о Тревельян. Солдаты сновали то тут, то там, точно так же отвлекая. И в три часа дня командир, выругавшись себе под нос, поднялся с места, стремительным шагом направляясь в основной замок.

Конечно, в голову мгновенно закралось сомнение, что он вряд ли сейчас найдет леди Инквизитора у себя в покоя. Рабочий день все-таки был в разгаре, но попытаться стоило. Каллен постарался не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды со стороны приглашенных гостей из Орлея, проводивших время в главном зале. Шепот их разговоров доносился до ушей. Конечно, они обсуждали последние слухи, а, завидев командира Инквизиции, стали бурно перетирать последние новости в «главных» отношениях сезона. Бывший храмовник раздраженно закатил глаза и наконец скрылся за дверью, ведущей в покои Инквизитора.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он услышал доносившиеся недовольные возгласы Тревельян, которая была чем-то очень сильно возмущена. Каллен тихонько приоткрыл дверь, проходя внутрь и так же бесшумно стал подниматься дальше.

— Я просила шить что-то _НЕ_ похожее на это! — вскрикнула Скарлетт.

— Но, миледи Инквизитор, я слышал, как вы сказали: _«Что-то похожее на это»_ , — попытался возразить кто-то своим тонким голоском.

— Нет, Алес, я такого не говорила! Как я поеду в Свистящие пустоши в _ЭТОМ?_ Создатель всемогущий…

— Очень даже мило, — заметила, кажется, Жозефина.

— Это не доспех, Жозефина! Тут одни нитки и тонкие лоскутки ткани, — проворчала Скарлетт, надувшись. Она скрестила руки на груди. Каллен наконец преодолел лестницу, замирая в полном ступоре, глядя на Тревельян. Она выглядела превосходно. Дыхание перехватило. Легкие переплетения темно-синих веревок обвивали ее руки, короткий топ, упругий живот, заканчиваясь на поясе таких же темных свободных штанов. Каллен представил, как мучается с этим «доспехом» в пылу страсти, и щеки его мгновенно зарделись.

— О, командир Каллен! — воскликнула Монтилье, и теперь все присутствующие: пара слуг, Жозефина и Скарлетт — уставились на него. Мужчина неловко улыбнулся, привычным жестом растирая шею. — Нам как раз нужно ваше мнение. Оцените доспех леди Тревельян.

— Жозефина, — шикнула на нее Скарлетт.

Посол как-то хитро ухмыльнулась, но ничего не произнесла, потому что Каллен все-таки решил высказать свое мнение. Его оценивающий взгляд скользнул по такому родному идеальному телу. Неприличные мысли сами собой заполняли разум, отчего с каждой секундой держать себя в руках становилось все труднее.

— Весьма… непрактично, леди Инквизитор, — наконец подал командир голос, который предательски дрогнул. — Слишком много открытых зон. Вас легко могут ранить венатори или демоны.

— Вечно моей работой недовольны! — взвизгнул мужчина с игольницей на руке.

— Перестаньте, Алес. Просто в этот раз вы не совсем поняли требования миледи Тревельян, — попыталась утешить его Жозефина и потянула за собой к выходу, прекрасно понимая, что Каллен пришел сюда явно не затем, чтобы обсуждать доспехи Инквизитора. Слуги подобрали разбросанные ткани с пола, точно так же поспешив вслед за Монтилье.

Командир остановился напротив Скарлетт, которая уперла руки в бока.

— Непрактично, говоришь?

— Скарли, я не за этим сюда пришел, — робко произнес мужчина.

— Это не просто непрактично. Это катастрофично и ужасно! — всплеснула руками девушка, как будто даже не услышав его слов. — В этих веревках я чувствую себя полуголой. Почему так сложно понять, что мне нужен легкий доспех для пустыни, а не эротический костюм! — начала она капризничать как ребенок, что случалось крайне редко. Каллен не смог сдержать улыбку, любуясь, как магесса злилась и расхаживала по комнате, проклиная все и вся на свете. Как же он все-таки скучал…

Скарлетт осеклась на полуслове, замечая влюбленный взгляд янтарных глаз. Трудно было сдержать улыбку. Сердце в груди пропустило удар. И как можно было обижаться на Каллена? Зря она последовала совету Дориана «немного поигнорировать» командира. Лучше бы побежала сразу в башню к нему, как делала раньше.

— Я пришел поговорить с тобой, — очнулся от мыслей Каллен, подступая на шаг, — и, может, извиниться. Наверное, тебе Дориан сказал, что я жаловался. Дыхание Создателя, мне так стыдно сейчас, — он потер лоб рукой, — как я вообще мог до такого додуматься!

— Все хорошо, Каллен, — уверяла Скарлетт и обняла его за плечи.

— Правда?

— Правда. Это я глупая. Думала, что советы Дориана изменят все к лучшему, но мне было так тяжело тебя игнорировать все это время, — честно призналась она, и Каллен прыснул. — Каждый вечер хотела бросить всё и прибежать к тебе в башню.

— Значит, ты соскучилась по мне? — Каллен обнял Тревельян за талию.

— Конечно. И вовсе не в обиде на тебя, как ты мог подумать.

— Ох, хорошо.

— Иногда я действительно бываю приставучей, — виновато опустила взгляд девушка, а потом так соблазнительно облизала губы, что у него перехватило дыхание. — Так, значит, тебе понравился этот костюм?

Его томный взгляд снова скользнул по телу Инквизитора, едва ли прикрытому таким легким «доспехом», отчего по спине пробежали мурашки. Скарлетт лукаво улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая все без лишних слов.

— Думаю, без него тебе лучше, — с самым важным видом заключил Резерфорд.

— Да ну? — она потянулась за поцелуем, и мужчина кивнул в ответ, уже накрывая любимые губы своими. Голова так приятно закружилась, будто бы они провели в разлуке целую вечность, а это был самый лучший поцелуй за всю его жизнь. Каллен быстро забыл о том, что сейчас разгар дня, что их могут потерять и хватиться на своих местах, что в любой момент кто угодно может подняться к Инквизитору и застать их. Ему стало совершенно все равно.

Мужчина уверенно наступал, а Тревельян послушно пятилась к кровати, попутно не забывая стягивать с него вещи. Первой на пол упала меховая накидка, затем тяжелая кираса, наручи, перчатки, пояс с ножном меча и рубаха. Руки Скарлетт ласково коснулись сильных плеч, огладили грудь, опустились на поджарый торс. Она не могла словами передать, как безумно любила Каллена. Как любила его тело, его сильные руки, его нежные поцелуи и крепкие объятья. Ей казалось, что никто и никогда не любил ее так, как любил командир Инквизиции.

Их поцелуи постепенно становились все глубже и горячее. Желание распалялось с каждым тяжелым вдохом и выдохом. Румянец коснулся щек. В комнате становилось все жарче. Каллен повалил Скарлетт на постель, нависая над ней и томным взглядом снова окидывая изящное тело, прямо сейчас изнемогавшее от знакомого желания. Его руки ласково огладили живот, поднялись к груди, скрытой за светлой тканью, а затем пальцы зацепились за завязки. Впереди было самое сложное — разобраться с нехитрым устройством нового костюма Тревельян.

Вечно у них какие-то проблемы с раздеванием: то ремешки на ее камзоле, то шнурки на сапогах, то еще что… А теперь эти проклятые веревки. Каллен готов был выругаться, но Скарлетт, сев на постели, перехватила инициативу в свои руки.

— Спокойнее, мой дорогой командир, — шепнула магесса ему в губы, — в этом мне еще ехать в Свистящие пустоши.

— Думаешь, я отпущу тебя в таком виде? — возмутился Каллен, наблюдая, с какой легкостью девушка расправилась с завязками. Топ быстро оказался где-то в стороне. Резерфорд не смог сдержать стона, глядя на упругую обнаженную грудь Скарлетт. — Иди ко мне, Скарли.

Девушка тихонько рассмеялась, послушно падая на кровать. Очередной стон сорвался с губ в следующее мгновение, когда Каллен стал покрывать поцелуями каждый сантиметр кожи, спускаясь от шеи к тяжело вздымающейся груди. Он увлеченно ласкал ее, оставлял легкие укусы, а потом зализывал языком покрасневшие места. Скарлетт выгибалась навстречу каждой ласке, забывая обо всем на свете. Желание уже тугим узлом тянуло внизу живота, требуя разрядки. И словно чувствуя это, Каллен осторожно стянул с нее последнюю одежду, теперь покрывая невесомыми поцелуями разгоряченные бедра.

Он сходил с ума от каждого тихого стона любимой, терял голову и чувствовал, как все труднее держать себя в руках. До остервенелого безумия Каллен хотел ей овладеть целиком, показать, что она принадлежит только ему, никому больше, но стеснение не давало зайти слишком далеко. Одурманенный взгляд янтарных глаз поднялся на Скарлетт, которая в предвкушении уже обхватила его поясницу обеими ногами. Она облизала губы и шепнула:

— Я хочу тебя, Каллен.

Без лишних слов Резерфорд снова наградил любимую поцелуем, плавным движением входя в нее. Скарлетт томно и громко простонала ему прямо в губы от накрывшего наслаждения. Весь мир прекратил свое существование. Перед глазами все накрыла дымка блаженства. Голова закружилась. Он сам не смог сдержать стона, осознавая в очередной раз, как же сильно соскучился по ней.

Каллен начал плавно двигаться, и Скарлетт крепче обняла его за плечи, не желая больше никогда отпускать. Чувство единения поистине окрыляло. Им обоим этого не хватало. Сладкое удовольствие уносило их далеко за пределы Скайхолда, позволяя им насытиться и насладиться друг другом. Тревельян подавалась навстречу каждому движению, в истоме шептала имя любимого командира и просила не останавливаться. На мгновение в голове проскользнула мысль о том, как же они легко перешли от слов к делу. Усмешка коснулась опухших от многочисленных поцелуев губ Скарлетт, красные волосы которой разметались по подушкам. Каллен вторил ее смешку, вновь целуя.

— Я люблю тебя, Скарлетт, — прошептал мужчина после того, как оргазм охватил их обоих одновременно, а тела зашлись в короткой блаженной судороге. Сейчас Тревельян перебирала его взмокшие золотистые волосы, устало улыбаясь.

— Я люблю тебя, — вторила ему Инквизитор, целуя в лоб. Каллен расплылся в довольной улыбке. Еще несколько минут они лежали в полной тишине, а потом вдруг она спросила: — Как думаешь, кто-нибудь сюда заходил, пока мы с тобой увлеченно вели беседу?

Командир лениво рассмеялся. Честно говоря, ему было уже неважно. Слухов меньше точно не станет. Он крепче обнял Скарлетт.

— Даже если и пытался, то твои красноречивые стоны всех разогнали.

— Твои тоже, полагаю, — прыснула девушка, закрывая глаза. Легкая дремота окутала их. Все остальное они могут обсудить позже. Попытаться скрыть свои отношения от остальных тоже позже. Сейчас не хотелось думать ни о чем. Каллен только лишний раз убедился в том, что порой вел себя как неопытный дурак, и теперь готов был каждую минуту своей жизни подарить Скарлетт Тревельян, лишь бы она всегда была рядом, под его защитой, и дарила ему свои поцелуи.


End file.
